harrypotterfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Harry Potter Trading Card Game
250px|right Harry Potter Trading Card Game est un jeu de cartes à jouer et à collectionner édité en 2001 par Wizards of the Coast. Base TradingCard-Base pochette1.jpg TradingCard-Base pochette2.jpg 116 cartes - août 2001 La série de base du jeu de cartes Harry Potter est disponible en cinq langues (anglais, français, allemand, italien et japonais). Évasion du dragon.jpg|4/116 Évasion du dragon Élixir de longue vie.jpg|5/116 Élixir de longue vie Hibou facteur.jpg|21/116 Hibou facteur Goutte du Mort vivant.jpg|22/116 Goutte du Mort vivant Chasse à Harry.jpg|23/116 Chasse à Harry Histoire de la magie.jpg|24/116 Histoire de la magie Mélange malveillant.jpg|26/116 Mélange malveillant Troll des montagnes.jpg|28/116 Troll des montagnes Norbert 2.jpg|30/116 Norbert Baguette magique de plume de phénix.jpg|31/116 Baguette magique de plume de phénix Apothicaire.jpg|41/116 Apothicaire Bébé dragon.jpg|43/116 Bébé dragon Baume de lewisie brûlante.jpg|45/116 Baume de lewisie brûlante Potion d'haleine de chien.jpg|49/116 Potion d'haleine de chien Le piège de Drago.jpg|50/116 Le piège de Drago Baguette magique au coeur de dragon.jpg|51/116 Baguette magique au cœur de dragon Farfadet (Kelpy).jpg|55/116 Farfadet Énigme logique.jpg|56/116 Énigme logique Protection.jpg|58/116 Protection Crapaud apprivoisé.jpg|61/116 Crapaud apprivoisé Le remontant de Pomfresh.jpg|62/116 Le remontant de Pomfresh Potion à priser.jpg|66/116 Potion à priser Accio.jpg|73/116 Accio Avifors.jpg|74/116 Avifors Carte curative contre les furoncles.jpg|77/116 Carte curative contre les furoncles Bombabouse.png|81/116 Bombabouse Époxymisation.jpg|82/116 Époxymisation Potion jaillissante.jpg|83/116 Potion jaillissante Touffu s'endort.jpg|84/116 Touffu s'endort Troll de la forêt.jpg|85/116 Troll de la forêt Potion d'oubli.jpg|86/116 Potion d'oubli Infusion infecte.jpg|87/116 Infusion infecte Hagrid et l'étranger.jpg|89/116 Hagrid et l'étranger Incarcifors.jpg|93/116 Incarcifors Poison pernicieux.jpg|96/116 Poison pernicieux Wingardium Leviosa.jpg|111/116 Wingardium Leviosa Soins aux créatures magiques (cours).jpg|113/116 Soins aux créatures magiques Enchantements (cours).jpg|114/116 Enchantements Potions (cours).jpg|115/116 Potions Métamorphose (cours).jpg|116/116 Métamorphose *1/116 Dean Thomas *2/116 Drago Malefoy *3/116 Drago Malefoy *4/116 Évasion du dragon *5/116 Élixir de longue vie *6/116 Promenade en wagonnet Gringotts *7/116 Hannah Abbot *8/116 Harry Potter *9/116 Hermione Granger *10/116 Hermione Granger *11/116 Jeu d'échecs, version humains *12/116 Cape d'invisibilité *13/116 Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête *14/116 Vouer à l'oubli *15/116 Professeur Filius Flitwick *16/116 Professeur Severus Rogue *17/116 Ron Weasley *18/116 Rubeus Hagrid *19/116 Troll dans les toilettes *20/116 Licorne *21/116 Hibou facteur *22/116 Goutte du Mort vivant *23/116 Chasse à Harry *24/116 Histoire de la magie *25/116 Incendio *26/116 Mélange malveillant *27/116 Rencontre avec les centaures *28/116 Troll des montagnes *29/116 Miss Teigne *30/116 Norbert *31/116 Baguette magique de plume de phénix *32/116 Voie 9¾ *33/116 Ingrédients des potions *34/116 Corbeau en secrétaire *35/116 Potion de Ratatinage *36/116 Titillando *37/116 Examen de métamorphose *38/116 Test de métamorphose *39/116 4, Privet Drive *40/116 Alchimie *41/116 Apothicaire *42/116 Apparition *43/116 Bébé dragon *44/116 Flammes bleues *45/116 Baume de lewisie brûlante *46/116 Cage *47/116 Confusion *48/116 Le Chemin de Traverse *49/116 Potion d'haleine de chien *50/116 Le piège de Drago *51/116 Baguette magique au cœur de dragon *52/116 Fumos *53/116 Chien de garde *54/116 À l'insu de Rogue *55/116 Farfadet *56/116 Énigme logique *57/116 Œuf mystérieux *58/116 Protection *59/116 Ollivander *60/116 Peeves crée des ennuis *61/116 Crapaud apprivoisé *62/116 Le remontant de Pomfresh *63/116 Examen sur les potions *64/116 Vivarium *65/116 Chaudron en argent *66/116 Potion à priser *67/116 Stupéfaction *68/116 Prendre racine *69/116 Défiguration *70/116 Animaux domestiques peu communs *71/116 Vitre évanescente *72/116 Clés ailées *73/116 Accio *74/116 Avifors *75/116 Baubillious *76/116 Boa constricteur *77/116 Carte curative contre les furoncles *78/116 Baguette magique empruntée *79/116 Chaudron en passoire *80/116 Corbeau curieux *81/116 Bombabouse *82/116 Époxymisation *83/116 Potion jaillissante *84/116 Touffu s'endort *85/116 Troll de la forêt *86/116 Potion d'oubli *87/116 Infusion infecte *88/116 Tarentule géante *89/116 Hagrid et l'étranger *90/116 Devoirs *91/116 Aile d'hôpital *92/116 Illegibilus *93/116 Incarcifors *94/116 Notes perdues *95/116 Mésaventure magique *96/116 Poison pernicieux *97/116 Sains et saufs *98/116 Rat apprivoisé *99/116 Chaudron en étain *100/116 Erreur sur la potion *101/116 Rapeltout *102/116 Partie interdite *103/116 Cerf écossais *104/116 La question de Rogue *105/116 Plume d'oie pour gribouillis *106/116 Serre d'acier *107/116 Chien hargneux *108/116 Croqueur d'orteils *109/116 Vermeil *110/116 Gros méchant loup *111/116 Wingardium Leviosa *112/116 Pétards de sorcier *113/116 Soins aux créatures magiques *114/116 Enchantements *115/116 Potions *116/116 Métamorphose Un jeu de découverte comprend deux decks de quarante et une cartes : Deck de Drago *1 carte : Drago Malefoy *10 cartes : Soins aux créatures magiques *9 cartes : Enchantements *2 cartes : Accio *2 cartes : Boa constricteur *3 cartes : Corbeau curieux *2 cartes : Hagrid et l'étranger *4 cartes : Mésaventure magique *2 cartes : Stupéfaction *2 cartes : Chien hargneux *4 cartes : Vermeil Deck d'Hermione *1 carte : Hermione Granger *12 cartes : Soins aux créatures magiques *7 cartes : Métamorphose *2 cartes : Avifors *4 cartes : Corbeau curieux *2 cartes : Epoxymisation *3 cartes : Troll de la forêt *2 cartes : Hagrid et l'étranger *3 cartes : Incarcifors *2 cartes : Prendre racine *3 cartes : Gros méchant loup La Coupe de Quidditch (Quidditch cup) TradingCard-CoupeQuidditch pochette1.jpg 80 cartes reconnaissables avec une petite coupe 20px - novembre 2001 Nimbus 2000.jpg|16/80 Nimbus 2000 Comète 260.jpg|32/80 Comète 260 Diffindo.jpg|35/80 Diffindo Toxinette.jpg|36/80 Toxinette Astiqueur 7.jpg|54/80 Astiqueur 7 Escargoule.jpg|72/80 Escargoule Soins aux créatures magiques (cours).jpg|76/80 Soins aux créatures magiques Enchantements (cours).jpg|77/80 Enchantements Potions (cours).jpg|78/80 Potions Métamorphose (cours).jpg|80/80 Métamorphose *1/80 Cognard *2/80 Capture du Vif d'or *3/80 Examen sur les enchantements *4/80 Touffu *5/80 Fred et George Weasley *6/80 Reflets du miroir *7/80 Chaudron en or *8/80 Vif d'or *9/80 Hagrid a besoin d'aide *10/80 Dîner de Halloween *11/80 Harry l'attrapeur *12/80 Lit d'hôpital *13/80 Madame Renée Bibine *14/80 Marcus Flint *15/80 Neville Londubat *16/80 Nimbus 2000 *17/80 Pas le temps de jouer *18/80 Olivier Dubois *19/80 Violente embardée *20/80 Calamité en cours de potions *21/80 Professeur Minerva McGonagall *22/80 Éteignoir *23/80 Match contre Serdaigle *24/80 Croûtard *25/80 Seamus Finnigan *26/80 Match contre Serpentard *27/80 Banquet de début d'année *28/80 Bannière de soutien *29/80 Le Choixpeau magique *30/80 Trevor *31/80 Chocogrenouilles *32/80 Comète 260 *33/80 Défense ! *34/80 Filet du Diable *35/80 Diffindo *36/80 Toxinette *37/80 Match contre Poufsouffle *38/80 Parmi les spectateurs *39/80 Au cœur de la Forêt interdite *40/80 Potion Trismus *41/80 Parchemin disparu *42/80 Tir au but *43/80 Exhortation *44/80 Petrificus Totalus *45/80 Jeu d'attaque *46/80 Course au Vif d'or *47/80 Favoritisme de Rogue *48/80 À la rescousse de Neville *49/80 Séance de stratégie *50/80 Potion affaiblissante *51/80 Poison sang-dragon *52/80 Forfanterie *53/80 Baume de pâquerettes *54/80 Astiqueur 7 *55/80 Cabrade *56/80 Plante cobra *57/80 Renard rusé *58/80 Bureau en cochon *59/80 Goutte du sommeil *60/80 Faute ! *61/80 Fuite ! *62/80 Souris en tabatières *63/80 Potion aveuglante *64/80 Ouïlle ! *65/80 Match d'entraînement *66/80 Redressement *67/80 Recherches *68/80 Corde magique *69/80 En quête du Vif d'or *70/80 Poum ! *71/80 Jet de flammes *72/80 Escargoule *73/80 Essaim ! *74/80 Temps mort *75/80 Évanescence *76/80 Soins aux créatures magiques *77/80 Enchantements *78/80 Potions *79/80 Quidditch *80/80 Métamorphose Le Chemin de Traverse (Diagon Alley) 80 cartes reconnaissables avec une petite enseigne 20px - mars 2002 Gants en cuir de dragon.jpg|6/80 Gants en cuir de dragon Noir des Hébrides.jpg|16/80 Dragon Noir des Hébrides Corne de licorne en argent.jpg|24/80 Corne de licorne en argent Disparition d'un arbitre.jpg|30/80 Disparition d'un arbitre Goutte désopilante.png|31/80 Goutte désopilante Bombe bleue.jpg|35/80 La Bombe bleue Collogaloche.jpg|37/80 Colloshoo Têtard.jpg|39/80 Têtard Madame Guipure.jpg|42/80 Madame Guipure, prêt-à-porter pour mages et sorciers Quintapède.jpg|46/80 Quintapède Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants (Trading Card).jpg|51/80 Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques (Trading Card).jpg|58/80 Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques Potions magiques (Trading Card).jpg|61/80 Potions magiques Le Quidditch à travers les âges (Trading Card).jpg|67/80 Le Quidditch à travers les âges Troll des rivières.jpg|68/80 Troll des rivières Potion d'Enflure.jpg|72/80 Potion d'enflure Tasse en rat.jpeg|74/80 Tasse en rat Livre des sorts et enchantements niveau 1 (Trading Card).jpg|75/80 Le Livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau 1) Soins aux créatures magiques (cours).jpg|76/80 Soins aux créatures magiques Enchantements (cours).jpg|77/80 Enchantements Potions (cours).jpg|78/80 Potions Métamorphose (cours).jpg|80/80 Métamorphose *1/80 Le batteur attrape le Vif d'or *2/80 Potion bombœil *3/80 Réveillon de Noël *4/80 Encre aux mille couleurs *5/80 Drago Malefoy, Serpentard *6/80 Gants en cuir de dragon *7/80 Au royaume du hibou *8/80 Fleury et Bott *9/80 Une bonne nuit de sommeil *10/80 Gringotts *11/80 Clé du coffre de chez Gringotts *12/80 Gripsec *13/80 Match contre Gryffondor *14/80 Hagrid, gardien des clés *15/80 Le parapluie rose de Hagrid *16/80 Dragon Noir des Hébrides *17/80 Hedwige *18/80 Hermione, meilleure élève *19/80 Lee Jordan *20/80 Des lettres de nulle part *21/80 Madame Irma Pince *22/80 Professeur Quirinus Quirrell *23/80 Chaudron auto-touilleur *24/80 Corne de licorne en argent *25/80 Table mouvante *26/80 Le célèbre Harry Potter *27/80 Le Chaudron Baveur *28/80 Match de trois mois *29/80 L'arcade *30/80 Disparition d'un arbitre *31/80 Goutte désopilante *32/80 Chouette effraie *33/80 Yeux de scarabée *34/80 Parti pris *35/80 La Bombe bleue *36/80 Marchand de chaudrons *37/80 Collogaloche *38/80 Yeux d'anguille *39/80 Têtard *40/80 Blessure *41/80 Lapifors *42/80 Madame Guipure, prêt-à-porter pour mages et sorciers *43/80 Robe en porc-épic *44/80 Farce *45/80 Magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch *46/80 Quintapède *47/80 Piqué en vrille *48/80 Émeraude *49/80 Marchand de baguettes magiques *50/80 Sanglier sauvage *51/80 Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants *52/80 Cognard dans les tribunes *53/80 Perruque bleue *54/80 Baume d'asclépiade tubéreuse *55/80 Entraînement annulé *56/80 Potion d'apocyn *57/80 Biscuits pour chien *58/80 Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques *59/80 Glissendo *60/80 Gel *61/80 Potions magiques *62/80 Collision en plein vol *63/80 Poison de raisin de couleuvre *64/80 Acharnement sur Neville *65/80 Dudley le dodu cochon *66/80 L'esprit vif *67/80 Le Quidditch à travers les âges *68/80 Troll des rivières *69/80 Petit duc maculé *70/80 Manœuvre du paresseux *71/80 Spongification *72/80 Potion d'enflure *73/80 Chouette hulotte *74/80 Tasse en rat *75/80 Le Livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau 1) *76/80 Soins aux créatures magiques *77/80 Enchantements *78/80 Potions *79/80 Quidditch *80/80 Métamorphose Aventures à Poudlard (Adventures at Hogwarts) 80 cartes reconnaissables avec un petit château 20px - juin 2002 Sang de dragon.jpg|5/80 Sang de dragon La montre de Dumbledore.jpg|6/80 La montre de Dumbledore Coupe de Quidditch.jpg|23/80 Coupe de Quidditch 5 points de moins pour Gryffondor.jpg|31/80 5 points de moins pour Gryffondor Sort anti-triche.jpg|51/80 Sort anti-triche Boules de neige ensorcelées.jpg|52/80 Boules de neige ensorcelées Chauve-souris noire.jpg|53/80 Chauve-souris noire Chimère.jpg|57/80 Chimère Morsure de chien.jpg|58/80 Morsure de chien Baguette magique à la réglisse.jpg|63/80 Baguette magique à la réglisse Balai d'école.jpg|70/80 Balai d'école Sort d'échange.jpg|73/80 Sort d'échange Soins aux créatures magiques (cours).jpg|76/80 Soins aux créatures magiques Enchantements (cours).jpg|77/80 Enchantements Potions (cours).jpg|78/80 Potions Métamorphose (cours).jpg|80/80 Métamorphose *1/80 Albus Dumbledore *2/80 Argus Rusard *3/80 Crabbe et Goyle *4/80 En retenue *5/80 Sang de dragon *6/80 La montre de Dumbledore *7/80 Banquet de fin d'année *8/80 Crockdur *9/80 À la recherche du quai *10/80 Gallion *11/80 La Grande Salle *12/80 La cabane de Hagrid *13/80 Harry le triomphateur *14/80 Dortoir d'hôpital *15/80 La masure sur le rocher *16/80 Madame Pomfresh *17/80 Rencontre avec Touffu *18/80 Duel à minuit *19/80 Le miroir du Riséd *20/80 Peeves *21/80 La Pierre philosophale *22/80 Le cachot aux potions *23/80 La coupe de Quidditch *24/80 Le terrain de Quidditch *25/80 À dos de centaure *26/80 Ron le brave *27/80 Sandwiches d'hermine *28/80 La grosse dame *29/80 Voldemort révélé *30/80 Dragon Vert gallois *31/80 5 points de moins pour Gryffondor *32/80 Alohomora *33/80 Potion d'Actée en épi *34/80 Coup de Cognard *35/80 Chariot de friandises *36/80 Chaudron pliable *37/80 Moto volante *38/80 Cours de vol *39/80 Le couloir interdit *40/80 Calmar géant *41/80 À la recherche de Trevor *42/80 Gargouille de marbre *43/80 Entraînement dans la boue *44/80 Pétards violets *45/80 Pour échapper à Rusard *46/80 Mornille *47/80 Baume de chiendent étoilé *48/80 Sous la trappe *49/80 Vacances d'hiver *50/80 Flûte en bois *51/80 Sort anti-triche *52/80 Boules de neige ensorcelées *53/80 Chauve-souris noire *54/80 Balai désarçonneur *55/80 Fondants du Chaudron *56/80 Accident en cours d'enchantements *57/80 Chimère *58/80 Morsure de chien *59/80 Dragées surprises *60/80 Potion de protection contre le feu *61/80 Potion fungiface *62/80 Noise *63/80 Baguette magique à la réglisse *64/80 Loopings *65/80 Potion Capillours *66/80 Goutte Baillon *67/80 Hiboux postiers *68/80 Album photo *69/80 Gargouille de grès *70/80 Balai d'école *71/80 Scribblifors *72/80 Somnifère *73/80 Sort d'échange *74/80 Morve de troll *75/80 Marche escamotable *76/80 Soins aux créatures magiques *77/80 Enchantements *78/80 Potions *79/80 Quidditch *80/80 Métamorphose La Chambre des Secrets (Chamber of secrets) 140 cartes reconnaissables avec une petite épée 20px - octobre 2002 (série non traduite en français) Entrancing Enchantments.jpg|16/140 Entrancing Enchantments Nimbus 2001.jpg|38/140 Nimbus Two Thousand and One Blocked Barrier.jpg|58/140 Blocked Barrier Bundimun Ooze.jpg|59/140 Bundimun Ooze Cleansweep 5.jpg|63/140 Cleansweep Five Dragon-Dung Compost.jpg|65/140 Dragon-Dung Compost Magical Mess Remover.jpg|74/140 Magical Mess Remover Manticore.jpg|75/140 Manticore Second-Hand Robe Shop.jpg|81/140 Second-Hand Robe Shop Venomous Tentacula.jpg|88/140 Venomous Tentacula Aparecium.jpg|91/140 Aparecium Engorgement Charm.jpg|102/140 Engorgement Charm Family Ghoul.jpg|104/140 Family Ghoul Guide to Household Pests.jpg|110/140 Guide to Household Pests Hair-Raising Potion.jpg|111/140 Hair-Raising Potion Invisible Ink.jpg|118/140 Invisible Ink Leaping Toadstools.jpg|119/140 Leaping Toadstools Pepperup Potion.png|121/140 Pepperup Potion Revealer.jpg|126/140 Revealer Shooting Star.jpg|128/140 Shooting Star Soins aux créatures magiques (cours).jpg|136/140 Soins aux créatures magiques Enchantements (cours).jpg|137/140 Enchantements Potions (cours).jpg|138/140 Potions Métamorphose (cours).jpg|140/140 Métamorphose *1/140 Angelina Johnson *2/140 Arthur Weasley *3/140 Blagging *4/140 Body Blow *5/140 Broken Wand *6/140 The Burrow *7/140 Colin Creevey *8/140 Crazed Capybara *9/140 De-Gnoming the Garden *10/140 Dobby's Disappearance *11/140 Dobby's Help *12/140 Double-Beater Defence *13/140 Draco the Seeker *14/140 Dragon Poison *15/140 Dumbledore's Office *16/140 Entrancing Enchantments *17/140 Errol *18/140 Escaping the Dursleys *19/140 Fat Friar *20/140 Fawkes *21/140 Fighting the Basilisk *22/140 Flying Car *23/140 Flying Laps *24/140 Flying to Hogwarts *25/140 Ginny Weasley *26/140 Greenhouse Three *27/140 Gryffindor Common Room *28/140 Harry, Second Year *29/140 Hermione, Potion Maker *30/140 Impersonating Goyle *31/140 In the Spider's Lair *32/140 Justin Finch-Fletchley *33/140 Lockhart's Lecture *34/140 Mandrake *35/140 Memory Charm *36/140 Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom *37/140 Molly Weasley *38/140 Nimbus Two Thousand and One *39/140 No Hands *40/140 Norwegian Ridgeback *41/140 Percy Weasley *42/140 Petrified *43/140 Phoenix Tears *44/140 Potions Test *45/140 Professor Pomona Sprout *46/140 Reparo *47/140 Rogue Bludger *48/140 Ron, Youngest Brother *49/140 Serpensortia *50/140 Slytherin Common Room *51/140 Spiders' Exodus *52/140 Venomous Tentacular Juice *53/140 The Weasley Twins *54/140 Whomping Willow *55/140 Wizard Chess *56/140 Angel's Trumpet Draught *57/140 Blocked! *58/140 Blocked Barrier *59/140 Bundimun Ooze *60/140 Caught! *61/140 Caught by Snape *62/140 Checked! *63/140 Cleansweep Five *64/140 Counter Curse *65/140 Dragon-Dung Compost *66/140 Earmuffs *67/140 Endless Sandwiches *68/140 Floo Powder *69/140 Forgotten Password *70/140 Invisibility Section *71/140 Keeping Dobby Quiet *72/140 Locked In *73/140 Lockhart's Hair-Care Potions *74/140 Magical Mess Remover *75/140 Manticore *76/140 Potions Project *77/140 Prickly Porcupine *78/140 Pure-Blood *79/140 Rabbit Slippers *80/140 Rainy-Day Match *81/140 Second-Hand Robe Shop *82/140 Self-Shuffling Cards *83/140 Sherbet Lemon *84/140 Swelling Solution *85/140 Through the Floo *86/140 Twirl *87/140 Umbrella Flowers *88/140 Venomous Tentacula *89/140 Wattlebird *90/140 Windy-Day Match *91/140 Aparecium *92/140 Backfire! *93/140 Badgered Boy *94/140 Beater's Bat *95/140 Beetle Buttons *96/140 Catching Apples *97/140 Chudley Cannons Robes *98/140 Copper Cauldron *99/140 Death-Cap Draught *100/140 Deboning *101/140 Dizziness Draught *102/140 Engorgement Charm *103/140 Evanesce *104/140 Family Ghoul *105/140 Fatiguing Fusion *106/140 Flacking *107/140 Freezing Charm *108/140 Garden Gnome *109/140 Gryffindor Lion *110/140 Guide to Household Pests *111/140 Hair-Raising Potion *112/140 Hawkshead Formation *113/140 Hermione's Note *114/140 History of Magic Homework *115/140 Hover Charm *116/140 Howler *117/140 Hufflepuff Badger *118/140 Invisible Ink *119/140 Leaping Toadstools *120/140 Overdue Homework *121/140 Pepperup Potion *122/140 Potions Homework *123/140 Ransacked! *124/140 Ravenclaw Eagle *125/140 Restoration Potion *126/140 Revealer *127/140 Rose Growth *128/140 Shooting Star *129/140 Slinking Ferret *130/140 Slow-Acting Venom *131/140 Slytherin Serpent *132/140 Slytherin Steals *133/140 Training Programme *134/140 Vanishing Cabinet *135/140 Zig-Zag *136/140 Care of Magical Creatures *137/140 Charms *138/140 Potions *139/140 Quidditch *140/140 Transfiguration Cartes leçons Les cartes leçons sont communes aux différentes séries et permettent de jouer les autres cartes. Soins aux créatures magiques (cours).jpg|Soins aux créatures magiques Enchantements (cours).jpg|Enchantements Potions (cours).jpg|Potions Métamorphose (cours).jpg|Métamorphose Carte non publiée Sorcier Collant.jpg|Sorcier Collant Anecdotes *Les informations des cartes ont été fournies par J.K. Rowling. Certaines informations nouvelles ont en effet été confirmées plus tard par l'auteur. Pour un premier exemple, les cartes voient l'introduction de quelques prénoms, Renée/Rolanda pour Madame Bibine (confirmé avec les LEGO Harry Potter, tout au moins pour le prénom en version originale, Rolanda), Pomona pour le professeur Chourave (confirmé avec Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé), Filius pour le professeur Flitwick (confirmé avec Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé), Irma pour Madame Pince (confirmé à peu près à la même période avec ) et Quirinus pour le professeur Quirrell (confirmé avec Pottermore). Pour un deuxième exemple, les sorts Colloshoo et Titillando, retrouvés dans Pottermore, sont également apparus dans les cartes. *Le coffret collector DVD et le coffret collector VHS du film Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers de 2001 comprenaient trois paquets de onze cartes de ce jeu. *Wizards of the Coast abandonne la production en février 2003 et supprime le site internet de ce jeu en octobre 2003. Liens externes *Site officiel Wizard of the Coast *Site officiel Harry Potter Trading Card Game sur Warner Bros.co.uk *Pojo's Harry Potter *Le jeu de cartes Harry Potter *Harry Potter TCG sur Catawiki en:Harry Potter Trading Card Game es:Harry Potter Trading Card Game Catégorie:Harry Potter Trading Card Game